Millennium Output
by ArzanianJoy
Summary: Hikari's are the Semes. Read the top and bottom. Yugi, Heba and Jou are betrothed to Yami, Atem and Seto. Everyone's in for a ride. Yugi's been attacked once, danger's afloat. The Millennium palace is edgy with anticipation of the Enemy's next move. What's our Royal family to do with fiances being kidnapped and palace's threatened?
1. Your new home

**Kazue:** Hello. This is Joy speaking. I'm changing the name I put up here. After all my character Kazue is me in character. Anyway. This is for Spindlegal. I told her I'd write a story for her with Yugi topping, so here you go. This is chapter one.

**Kaede:** I'm coming out to say Kazue will be writing this based on her requests but if you have any ideas you want to be in this lovely baby, let her know. We will run them by her before the they brainstorm some ideas. So hope you like and it's just an introduction to the story.

**Kazue:** Warning I am terrible at writing more than four people in a conversation so don't hate me, okay? Shounen-Ai. I haven't gotten prepared for yaoi but hey, maybe I'll go there. So watch for when the rating shoots up. You'll know why. YugiYami is the main pairing. With YUGI TOPPING. Don't care for that, get off this story. Be mean and I be mean too. (that counts as a warning)

**Kaede:** Find any mistakes? Tell Kazue. She'll fix them and even thank you personally and publicly for the heads up. Kazue loves you.

**Kazue:** READ THE TOP AND BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER. Please. I spend a good amount of time doing this for you. You. Yes you, the one with the glasses that make you squint to read the fanfiction. I am doing this for you. I also want my readers to get to know me and understand where we are. This is all done for you. So it would be appreciated if you actually read this along with the story.

* * *

**Beginning Summary:** Yugi and Heba, the twin princes of the Millennium Empire, are betrothed to Yami and Atem, twin princes of Egypt. They have met of course. But that was when the Egyptian princes were tiny babies and the Millennium duo were five years of age. Yugi and Heba have a very strong bond that tends to scare people off. They speak in unison and don't have to speak to know what the other is thinking. A passing glance, a twitch, a flick of a finger, a nudge of the head, anything is communication between them. Yugi is technically Emperor but he is referred to as prince until he is married and officially given the throne. Heba is his twin brother as aforementioned. Jounouchi (Jou) is their cousin and high priest. Ryou is the head councilman. Malik is the general and Ryou's older brother. Yami is Pharaoh Aknankanon's second son. Atem is the third and Yami's twin. Seto is their cousin and one of the priests also engaged to Jou. Bakura and Marik are the princes' bodyguards.

* * *

_**Your new home**_

A young man, as pale as skin color could get, sat on a large throne, but there was still an even larger throne to his left. He sat up straighter when the throne door was pushed open. His purple eyes narrowed slightly but they widened back out when his general and friend, Malik, was beckoned out of the throne room by the person at the door.

"Yugi, the Egyptian Royals will arrive momentarily," Malik relayed the message from the guard that had called him out. He stepped all the way inside and walked over to his spot beside the doors.

The pale man on the throne stood up, "Thank you, Malik." Yugi smiled and looked at his brother who stood up as well from the throne on the other side of the largest one.

Heba looked at Malik, "Keep the prisoners under lock and key at all times. They are to stay in their cells until we call for them." He looked at his brother and both men nodded swiftly.

Malik bowed at his waist, his hand on his chest, "Of course, Heba." He stepped from the room to make sure everyone was secure and to welcome the royals to Millennium.

Yugi looked at his cousin, "Jou, don't let your stomach growl." His voice held a menacing tone but his eyes were chuckling lightly.

Jou pressed a hand to his stomach and scowled, "But my stomach has been growling all morning…" He rubbed his stomach and glared at the wall.

Yugi shook his head and sat back down to wait, his eyes could not be deciphered as either amusement or anger. He looked at his brother.

Heba sat down as well and both looked at Jou when a loud growl erupted in the large room. They spoke together, "Don't growl, Jou."

Jou sheepishly brought his headdress further down on his head. He grumbled, "I didn't make it growl. I'm hungry."

The twins sighed, "You're always hungry. Can't you deal with it every once in a while? Especially when the Egyptians are almost here?"

Jou scowled again, "Fine." He rubbed his stomach and the growling stopped. Moving his hand down to his side he stood still.

The guards opened up the throne room door with a deep bow.

Malik stepped into the room and over to his spot beside the doors. He bowed with his hand on his chest, "Prince Yugi, Prince Heba, I present the Egyptians."

Both addressed men stood up as their names were called and moved over beside each other, speaking in unison, "Welcome to Millennium palace."

Aknankanon smiled, "Thank you Prince Yugi, Prince Heba." He turned to the five he had brought with him and lifted his right arm slightly, "My sons, Yami and Atem."

The twins stepped up side by side to their father's right and bowed.

The Egyptian Pharaoh clasped his hands before him, "I also bring my nephew, Seto, who is engaged to High Priest Jounouchi and my sons' bodyguards, Marik and Bakura."

The three mentioned moved over to their designated spots, Seto on Anknankanon's left, Bakura behind Yami and Marik behind Atem.

Yugi stepped down the stairs, Heba right beside him. They stopped on the bottom step and Yugi gave a small smile, "It is a pleasure to meet my betrothed once again." He stepped down the last step and bowed graciously.

Jou stood slightly behind him to the side, managing to look extremely serious.

Heba stood beside Yugi, his smile brighter and broader, "We haven't seen you since we were five years old."

Yami and Atem stood still, fighting down minor blushes and watching the foreign princes' every movement.

Seto was watching the blond with nothing in his eyes.

Yugi moved his hand in a summoning motion, "Malik, I trust there were no problems."

Malik stepped up to his prince, "No Sire, no problems as of yet."

Aknankanon frowned a little at Malik's words, "If I may ask, what is wrong?"

Yugi nodded to Malik and brought his gaze back to Aknankanon, "We have a trial to hold." He bowed at his waist and his tone grew very serious, "I sincerely apologize. I had prepared for this speedy trial because of the problems it could cause if any of them got loose." Yugi stood up, his eyes sparkling with something that was quickly buried deep within.

Marik and Bakura instantly stood straighter.

Their two charges were still relaxed but their eyes were slightly wide.

Akankanon's frown deepened a little, "It's no problem. I am sorry if we came at the wrong time." As a king himself, he knew just how frustrating a trial could be.

Yugi only smiled, "No need for the apology. I should have dealt with them earlier this morning."

Aknankanon nodded, "It is fine."

Looking at his brother, Yugi nodded. Both brothers bowed their heads, "We are sorry to cut our meeting short. But there is a trial to hold and a problem to deal with-"

The throne room doors burst open, "Prince Yugi, Prince Heba, there are prisoners missing!"

Yugi growled loudly, everyone in the throne room could tell he was unhappy. He then turn to his general and spoke with a serious voice with a undertone of a growl to it. "Malik, show our guests to their rooms. You are not to leave them until the prisoners have been found and are trialed. I want nothing to go wrong for our guests. After they have settled their things in their rooms, meet us in the lounge."

Malik bowed, "Yes Sir."

Yugi looked at Aknankanon, his eyes narrowed and his tone rumbly, "I presume you know why I am proceeding with such measures."

Aknankanon nodded, "I do." He looked at his sons and nephew, "Let's go."

Malik led the way from the throne room just as Jou growled, "They better be found. Or I will be on hunting duty."

Malik walked down a few halls, around a couple corners before pausing at four doors on one wall. He indicated to the first door with his left hand, "Pharaoh Aknankanon, this is your room." Then the second, "Prince Yami, this is yours. Bakura's is connected to yours and then connected to Marik's." Then the third, "This is Prince Atem's. Marik's room is connected to yours then connected to Bakura's. Only way out of both bodyguards' rooms is through Prince Yami's or Prince Atem's doors." Then the final door, "Priest Seto, this is yours."

Aknankanon nodded and walked up to his door then pause as a thought accrued, "Has someone checked our rooms after the prisoners escaped?"

Malik swore under his breath, "Damnit. I'll do it." He walked up to the door. Just before he could open it, a dark hooded figure shot out of the room across the hall and slammed into him.

Malik had spun around when he heard the footsteps so he landed with his back curved between the floor and the wall.

Aknankanon stepped away from them.

Bakura and Marik moved before the other three royals.

Malik growled so deeply, the sound ripped through his throat even more menacingly, "Who do you think you are to attack me, the general?" He flipped them over on the ground so the man was beneath him.

The guy lifted his leg and kicked Malik in the gut, trying to get him off.

Bakura and Marik stood before their charges, their bodies poised for attack. They were perfectly firm, just in case Malik couldn't handle him and the prisoner escaped to attack the royals or in case there were more hiding somewhere.

Malik forced the pained haze out of his eyes and jumped to his feet, taking the figure's arm and yanking him up. Malik twisted the arm in his grip firmly and grabbed the other arm, holding both wrists behind his back with one hand.

Marik look at the general, "What is he doing here?"

Malik didn't look up, growling at the man in his grip. Using his free hand, Malik pulled the man's hood down. Malik growled, "Damnit." Momentarily, he looked at Marik and caught his eye. He shouted down the hallway, "Honda."

A young guard came flying down the hall, "General?"

Malik shoved the man into Honda's quick acting grip, "Tell Prince Yugi we have a runaway. I'm stationed in the East wing."

Honda bowed to his general, forcing the man down as well, before taking the man down the hall towards the throne room.

Malik touched his back and hissed, "Damn, I hit that wall hard." It was quiet and only trained ears could possibly hear it.

Aknankanon asked, "What was that about?"

Malik ignored the pain that shot up his back when he stood up properly, "That was an escapee prisoner." He receded into his thoughts, _"I'll have to get on my guards' cases if they are letting prisoners loose. All guards on cell duty are going back to-"_

"Why are there prisoners in the first place?" Atem cut through his thoughts.

Malik bit back a wince as he replied, "A group of level one traitors attempted to attack Prince Yugi, most likely the reason why the escapee was in the East wing." He moved over to Aknankanon's door, "Let me check each and every one of these rooms before you enter them." He slipped into the room.

Seto's mask remained cold but his blue eyes held an ounce of concern when he looked at his pharaoh.

Atem looked at his brother and they remained still.

Marik and Bakura stood on opposite sides of their charges.

Aknankanon looked at Seto and nodded almost imperceptibly.

Malik flew out of Aknankanon's room when his extremely trained ears heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

All six guests were slightly surprised at his action.

Malik started in the direction of the footsteps but didn't get far when Honda came flying around the corner.

"General! Prince Yugi will be heading to the lounge and would like to speak with you."

Malik nodded but frowned, "Only time he calls for me is when there is a security problem." His frown deepened as he looked at Honda, "Is it urgent?"

Honda skid to a stop before Malik and bowed, "He didn't mention urgency but for you to come to him as soon as possible."

"I now have two confliction orders." Malik frowned. Oddly enough this wasn't the first time he had faces such a difficulty but difficult it was.

Aknankanon looked over at the five he had brought with him before looking at Malik.

Yami looked at his brother and cousin then Malik, "General Malik, we could always head down to the lounge if it would benefit you any."

Malik eyes washed out smoothly, holding only a hint of pain and relief, "It would do wonders for me." He kept his shoulders tensed to keep the pressure off his lower back and turned to Honda, "Have all the guards on cell duty placed on status. Bring in the next shift now."

Honda was mildly surprised but he had suspected such would happen. He smiled, "Yes Sir." He quickly walked back down the hall.

Malik bowed to Aknankanon, despite the horrific pain it shot up his back, "I am aware that you brought a small bag. I suspect you are returning within the day?"

Aknankanon nodded with a smile, "I am returning later this evening. I am a Pharaoh. I cannot spend much time visiting. I shall be preparing myself for dinner and my return. My boys can head down without me."

Malik nodded as Aknankanon entered his room even though he was currently on a different train of thought. He grimaced openly and his hand automatically shot to his back and he frowned. He was no healer but he knew just what he needed to know about bones, bruising and wounds to know that he wouldn't be doing much with his back for a couple of days.

Marik frowned at the grimace, "What's wrong with your back?"

The question genuinely shocked Malik as he had honestly thought he'd masked it. He fumbled over his thoughts but quickly replied, "I landed on my back awkwardly. The added weight added to the position." He gruffly mumbled, "I've seen worse." Malik turned and started down the hall Honda had gone down, "The lounge is this way." His voice was even gruffer now than it had been before from the raw pain pulsating in his back but he walked as if it wasn't there.

The five younger men followed after him swiftly. Marik and Bakura kept their eyes on Malik's back, assessing the damage through the armor, which was hard because he made it seem as if it wasn't there. The twin royals were looking at each other, a confused expression on their faces. Seto just stared ahead, following after Malik.

Malik moved through the empty halls into the busier halls where the servants froze on left and right to bow to the visiting royals and general. Malik continued without a falter in his step to the emptier halls on the other side. He opened up a door and stepped into the large room. Looking up, Malik instantly reached a hand up to stop his younger brother, "Ryou, my back."

Ryou nodded with a drastic frown. His brother had read his question yet again. He pulled Malik inside and over to the side where he proceeded to lift Malik's armor and shirt up so he could look at his back. The ugly black bruise had started to show and was open for everyone to see.

Everyone in the room cringed at the nasty coloring and it was still growing darker with each passing second.

Ryou looked up at the guests and chuckled at the look on their faces. He smoothed out Malik's clothing with a stern glance that clearly said, _"Go see her."_

Malik growled, his voice still gruff making him sound angrier, "I'll see her after I've been given my orders for the day."

Yugi stood up and smiled gently at his guests, "Now I can introduce myself and the key people on my court."

Yami fought down a blush, "You probably already know I'm Yami but my bodyguard is Bakura."

Atem uncaringly shrugged a shoulder even though he had a hint of a blush on his cheeks from when Heba had smiled at him, "I'm Atem. My bodyguard is Marik."

Seto spoke icily, something that Jou picked up instantly and put a downer on his day, "I'm Priest Seto."

Yugi smiled, "Heba." His hand flexed at his side and his brother walked over.

"I am Heba, Yugi's twin brother."

Jou frowned at Seto, marching over and scowling, "I'm Jounouchi, call me Jou, the High priest and cousin to Yugi and Heba."

Malik rumbled from where he stood, "I'm General of the guards, Malik."

Ryou stepped up beside Jou with a gentle smile, "I am Ryou, Malik's younger brother and the head councilman."

Bakura's blush was one of the easiest to see for his pale skin but he covered it up with his hair. Marik was simply concerned for the general. Seto was glaring at the High Priest. Yami chuckled at the other three and then looked at his brother, "Atem."

Yugi looked at Malik, "How bad is the pain?" His tone left no room for argument as he was simply concerned.

Malik shrugged but his voice had lowered a few more degrees, "It's getting up there."

Yugi looked at Malik with a ferocious look, "Go see Ishizu. If you don't see her within the next few minutes, I'm suspending you."

Malik flinched at his sister's name and pointedly looked at Ryou before marching out of the room, grumbling as he went.

Ryou chuckled at his brother and looked around, "Let's have a seat."

Yugi sat on one side of the room with Heba on his right, Jou on his left and Ryou on Jou's left. Yami sat across from Yugi, Atem on his left across from Heba, Seto on his right across from Jou. Bakura stood behind Yami and Marik stood behind Atem.

Jou grumbled and leaned over to Yugi, whispering something.

Yugi frowned, "Jou, deal with it."

Jou frowned and shrunk back into his chair.

Seto watched the action with confusion and amusement.

Yami and the other guests watched as Jou pouted and frowned with his head titling downward.

The door to the lounge opened up and Malik stepped back inside. He nodded to the guests, chuckled at Jou and walked over to Yugi, "I'm removing all the guards that were on cell duty. They're going back to training. Is that acceptable?"

Yugi looked up at him and nodded, "As long as they are doing something for letting that prisoner go. He could have done something. I want mine, Heba's and Jou's chambers checked as well as each of our guests'. I don't want my prisoners running loose in my palace like they own the place."

Malik nodded, "Of course Sir. I will not let them on cell duty again. They will be put through training again before being placed on Door duty."

Yugi smiled, "Do as you see fit. You are my general for a reason."

Malik gave a quick bow, once again ignoring his back, "I will have Honda and Otogi check all the rooms in the East wing. It is best not to take a chance."

Yugi chuckled, "What did Ishizu say?"

Malik cursed, "Damnit. I thought you'd forget about that."

Yugi looked at Heba, Jou, Ryou then Malik again, "Sense when do I ever forget anything?"

All four men chuckled, "Never, Yugi. Never." Much to the confusion of the guests.

Yugi nodded, "Now, go see your sister or I'll have Ryou walk you down for me."

Malik hurried to the door, "I'll go see her now, or after I inform Honda and Otogi."

Yugi barked, "I'll be paying her a visit before dinner to see if you really went and Malik, if you don't go, I really will suspend you."

* * *

**Summary so far:** The betrothed have all met each other and the escapee prisoner has been captured at the cost of Malik's lower back.

* * *

**Kazue:** Review if you have any ideas or just want to tell me something. Have/Know of a similar story? Let me know so I can read it and make sure it doesn't follow after yours.

**Remember:** to smile every day, everyone. It does wonders for your self esteem and for simply feeling better.

Next chapter: Another one?


	2. Another one?

**Kazue:** YELLO~! I'm excited people. This is chapter two. Remember to read all the top and bottom.

**Kaede:** Have any requests or can think of a way to better the story? Let us know. Kazue can use the help...She's new at writing...Well not new to writing per-say but new to writing fanfiction so excuse her...She's a newbie...

**Kazue:** -slaps Kaede up the head- This is only my second story so I'm sorry if it is terrible.

**Kaede:** Warnings - Kazue cannot write more than four people in a good conversation so excuse the terrible conversational skills that she has here. Yugi is topping Yami in this story. The Hikaris are all topping the Yamis, got it? Do not scream at Kazue if she get into the bedroom and you finally realize that it is YugiYami in that order. I will not take kindly to having my hikari getting screamed at.

* * *

**Beginning Summary:** See previous page. This section will be updated on upcoming pages when I get an idea of a summary so keep an eye out.

* * *

_**Another one?**_

Yugi and Heba sat at the head of the table at each other's side. Yugi wore his black shirt and long black pants under a long elegantly black robe. His hair was spiked up in his usual star form. Yugi's right ear held a black gold earring that dangled down to his chin. Heba wore an identical outfit in red with his earring slightly shorter than Yugi's. Both wore their crowns.

Yami and Atem sat on the opposite sides of them. Yami wore a tan colored tunic with his golden arm band on his right arm. His sash was a midnight blue-black. His ears held two golden earrings. Atem wore a white tunic with a dried blood red colored sash and a golden arm band on his right arm. His ears were also adorned with two golden earrings. They too were wearing their crowns.

Jou sat beside Yami and Seto sat across from Jou, beside Atem. Jou wore a light brown shirt and dark brown pants under a dark priests' cloak along with his headdress and a smaller golden earring in his right ear. Seto wore a pale blue tunic with a dark blue sash, one golden arm back on his right arm and two golden earrings.

Ryou sat beside Jou across from Aknankanon. Ryou wore his traditional robe tied with a white sash. His hair was pulled back in a silver tie and his left ear held a golden stud. Aknankanon was dressed in a whitish tan tunic. He had two arm bands, one gold, one silver, on each arm. He had two golden earrings in his ears.

Malik stood behind Yugi on the opposite side than were Heba sat. He was dressed in a black shirt under black armor with his two swords sheathed on his hip. His black pants were tight unlike the others' loose pant legs so that he could fight easier. His hair was styled back away from his face and showed off the golden stud in his left ear.

Bakura and Marik stood behind their charges. Bakura wore a black tunic with his knives placed in the bag tied to his black sash. He wore a bronze arm band on his left arm and a golden earring at the top of his left ear. Marik wore the same as Bakura with his sword attached to his sash. He too wore a bronze arm band on his left arm and a golden earring at the top of his left ear.

Yugi moved his bangs out of his face and snapped once. Instantly the servants poured into the room carrying plate upon plate of food. Once the food was set out upon the table as a feast, the Millennium Princes took their plates and the servants dished out their food. Both looked at Aknankanon, "Pharaoh, you are our guest. Take your pick."

Aknankanon brought his plate closer to him and the servants reacted swiftly, "You do know that once you are married to my boys you will both be calling me father. I will not take no for an answer there."

Yugi and Heba chuckled together, "Of course. It would be expected."

Aknankanon lifted a hand when the servants had filled his plate enough and the servants bowed before moving on to Yami and Atem. Then Jou, Seto and Ryou's plates were filled. The servants bowed and excused themselves once they had finished their tasks.

Yugi started into his food and the others followed suit. He thought as he chewed and then spoke after he had swallowed, "Pharaoh Aknankanon, my family's marriage to yours is due on my and Heba's twenty fourth birthday which is within two months. When shall we prepare for your return?"

Aknankanon smiled and nodded, "A week before the wedding. I shall return with my wife and first born son. We will not miss the boys' wedding no matter the cause."

Heba drank from his cup before speaking, "We shall be expecting you."

Ryou looked at his brother, "Malik, did you see Ishizu?" His tone was light but held a command that barely held onto his normal voice.

Malik nodded quickly, "I did. I did. Yugi even checked up in the healing chambers while I was still in there."

Yugi sharply looked at him, "You had to wait until the very last minute. I hope your pain is under control."

Malik smiled at his prince's caring side, "It is, Yugi. I would not be here if I was in terrible pain."

Marik was watching Malik carefully with determining eyes. What he didn't expect was for Malik to catch his eye and linger. Marik's scowl lightened up a little but remained intact.

Ryou smiled at his brother's comment and finished eating. Even though he was getting a little used to it, Ryou could still feel the burning eyes of one Bakura on his back. Ryou leaned back and turned to Yugi.

Bakura had been watching Ryou since he had met the older. He could tell Ryou was probably the weakest of the five older men but he was still strong enough to take down three of four men at once. Bakura hated the word judgment but he was currently taking judgment on the man that looked like a stronger him.

Malik turned his head but kept his eyes locked on Marik's. He was listening to the area and frowned. He lifted his hand just enough for it to touch his sword. Malik's keen ears took in all the sounds in the room and then the ones in the hallway.

Even Aknankanon heard it. He opened his mouth but shut it quickly at the looks on the five Millennium's faces.

Yugi slowly stood up with an expression that screamed anger once again. He pushed his chair in properly and walked to the door. Yugi glared at the door and made his way over to it.

Aknankanon smiled, "We shall bear witness to your betrothed's strength, Yami, Atem."

Heba followed after his brother and they stood on either side of Malik.

Malik stepped back and bowed, "Heba, you can handle them all on your own. They are weakened from the whipping they received upon entry to the dungeons." He grinned silently to himself having heard Aknankanon. He chuckled, _"I may be strong but my princes' have unbelievable strength. I have a wonderful match against Heba but Yugi? I have no chance at winning."_

Heba looked at his brother, "Then Yugi you do not need to be bothered with them but do not let them enter this room. I do not want my fiance to be injured on his first night here." He caught Atem's eye for a fleeting moment before looking at his brother again.

Yugi smirked ever so lightly, "Do not fret, Heba. They shall remain in the hallway."

Malik stepped back over towards the wall that Marik was against. He frowned, whatever his sister gave him for pain was still working but he wasn't ready to test out how much it could do for him.

Heba smiled and opened the door to face the three prisoners that had gone missing earlier along with the first one. Because of his lack of armor and his slender form, Heba was faster than Malik would be in darting out of the room which was then blocked off by Yugi, looking surprisingly huge in the doorway.

The Egyptians watched from around Yugi with surprise written on their faces. Atem's cheeks had flushed after Heba had looked at him with that sharp, amethyst gaze. He fought the blush back.

Ryou chuckled, "Just watch."

He turned to Jou and the older man grinned, "How long do you think this will take?"

Before Ryou could answer, Malik jumped in, "I say less than ten minutes."

Ryou nodded, "I agree with him."

"Yea. Three prisoners are nothing for our princes." Jou smirked and looked at Malik with a knowing look in his eyes.

Marik and Bakura's eyes widened, identical thoughts running through their minds as they watched the fight but listened to the three Millenniums, _"They're that good that it would take less than ten minutes?"_

Yami was watching Yugi's back with eyes that held nothing in their depths but slight confusion.

Seto looked at Jou slightly confused but hid most of it, so he only showed a slight interest.

Heba had already kicked one in the chest, sending him backwards against a wall and blocked the second from punching his head. His form brutally knocked the wind out of the first again as he came back with an attempt to get him in the gut and Heba tossed the second on top of the first, tangling their limbs together. Heba's gaze turned to the third who had managed to use the few hits as a distraction to reach Yugi.

Marik and Bakura stiffened at that. Yami and Atem held their breath. Seto watched uncaringly. Jou and Ryou smiled. Malik only chuckled and spoke slowly in tune with Yugi's movements, "You are our king."

Yugi sighed at the lack of excitement in the two's downfall and raised his leg. With an elegant hook of his leg, the man was on the ground, clutching his neck. Yugi frowned and bent down, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him off the ground.

Heba punched the second in the gut before he could surprise attack him from behind without even turning around. The guy landed on the floor in a heap of flesh, grasping at his stomach.

Yugi dealt the final blow to the one in his grip by kneeing him in the stomach and pressing down on his pressure point behind his neck. The man fell limp in his grip and Yugi tossed him over to the second who was breathing heavily. The added weight slammed his head to the ground and knocked him out.

Heba chuckled and turned to Malik, "Take them back to the dungeons." Somehow the first had run off yet again.

Yugi ordered stiffly, "Full search for him. I do not want him in my palace any longer."

Malik grabbed both men in one hand and dragged them along towards the dungeons, "He will not be here by morning. I will not allow him to stay within these palace walls. Neither will the guards." He bowed and disappeared around a corner.

Heba looked at Yugi and Yugi responded, "It shall be as Malik says. He is never wrong. Not about this palace's security."

* * *

**Kazue:** I will be interrupting here. Hehe. Cruel aren't I? Well too bad. I'm stuck...Dunno what to do with the rest of the story and I think this is the only way to get it through to the readers that I am putting this on hold until I grasp a story plot. I haven't got the relationships down pat yet. Nor the characters. I'm unsure of how to keep the characters in character even in reversed positions. If you are kind and willing to help me, then I am always willing to keep an ear open. That is why there is a pm button on my profile and my contact is there too. I am in dire need of help with getting a story outline down...I can never finish a story on my own...I need help with that...

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen yet and the day was dark but besides the guards there was one figure awake within the palace. The silent movements were filled with sweet elegance and his beautiful eyes were delicate and gentle. Soothing notes of a flute floated around the room causing healing magic to slowly seep from the lips of the lovely flutist.

A knock on the door halted the notes and the figure moved the flute from his lips. He opened the door and smiled at the person on the other side, "Prince Yami, what can I do for you?"

The younger man smiled lightly, "I was wondering if I may speak with you for a while." Yami's bangs covered his eyes as a tiny blush lightened his cheeks. He really wanted to get to know him but he was really doing this in the wee hours of the morning. He felt slightly embarrassed that he wanted to talk so early.

"Of course, Prince Yami, come on in." The figure stepped back from the door and walked over to his extravagant bed, "Sit down somewhere." He smiled brightly, "Would you mind if I finish this song?"

Yami shook his head and sat down on the end of the bed and watched him, "I don't mind, Prince Yugi." His blush had brightened when he was allowed in. Yami brushed his bangs out of the way and smiled when Yugi started to play.

The notes filled the room with elegant music and calming sound. The song left the heart in aching desire for more but Yami silently listened to the beautiful song with a gently smile on his lips. Yami had changed into his sleeping tunic that started at his hips and fell down to his knees along with a white robe that he wore out of bed to cover his upper body.

When the song ended, Yugi took the flute apart and it disappeared in ways that it had come. Yugi looked at Yami carefully and smiled at the gentle atmosphere surrounding him now contrasting to the slightly tense aura that had been hovering around him before. "You wanted to speak with me?"

Yami turned to look at him and smiled slightly sheepish, "I realize I shouldn't do this so early in the morning but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to get to know you better as we are to be married, Prince Yugi."

Yugi smiled, "For one thing, call me Yugi. As you have said, we are to be married; there is no need for the title." He gently smoothed out the wrinkles in his night shirt.

Yami nodded, "Then you call me Yami too. It would be needless for me to call you by name and you to call me by title."

Yugi looked up at Yami and reached out and touched his cheek softly, "I remember when you were just an infant. You really grew to be a handsome young man, Yami." He stroked the pale skin with his thumb and smiled.

Blushing at the light touch, Yami relaxed at the feel of the other man's hand. He locked eyes with the other and nearly bit his tongue, "Thank you, Yugi." The intense lock between their eyes made Yami want to look away but he couldn't bring himself to.

Yugi's hand retreated and he blinked, the magic breaking between them, "Why couldn't you sleep?" His voice was gentle and quiet barely heard over the endless silence of the early morn.

Yami looked down at his hands, "I'm not that good with new places. And with that prisoner running around, I must admit I'm a little freaked out." He stayed completely still before continuing, "I have never been good with moving to new places and Millennium is completely different for me. I guess I'm used to being around prisoners and the threats as father has his fair share of them but I think I'm freaking out mainly because I'm in a brand new place."

Yugi nodded, "Do not worry. By now all the prisoners have left the palace. That runaway has not been found but there are no traces of him in the palace. He must have left." Yugi nodded again in understanding, "I can imagine you are scared. I had a terrible fright the first time I traveled to Egypt. I was a young child and I was extremely scared." He looked at Yami, "Did your father tell you how scared of him I was?"

Bewildered, Yami shook his head, "No. He didn't."

Yugi smiled, "I would not say hello, speak or bow to him. I hid behind my grandfather the entire time. Heba was the braver of us and he was the one to greet him. But by the time I met you, I was fine. When I was told I was to marry you, you had been in my arms. I was so shocked that I nearly burst into tears but I was happy."

Looking shocked, Yami asked, "You were happy?"

"I was very happy. The moment I met you I felt a protective feeling wash over me." Yugi looked at him, "You were a beautiful child. That was the first but not the last time I have felt that way about you."

Yami gave a blush and nodded.

Yugi smiled, "What about Millennium do you fear?" He understood but he wanted to know what he could do to ease the frustration and fear for his fiancé that he already felt the desire to protect.

"It may just be that it is so different from what I'm used to. And then the fact that I may not return to my home again." Yami shrunk within himself.

"You will adjust, Yami. Just give Millennium a chance." Yugi paused to take Yami's hand, "Once we are married, you will be tied to Millennium but that does not mean you will not be allowed back to Egypt. Egypt will always be the country you were born in and I will never try to take that away." He smiled, "Yami, you are Egyptian at heart. I will never try to change your nationality or the place you call your homeland. I just hope you can come to call Millennium your home."

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. Yugi let Yami's hand go and walked over to the door. He opened it and chuckled over his shoulder, "You did tell your bodyguard where you were, right Yami?"

Yami walked over and peeked over Yugi's shoulder, "Oh, Bakura." He nodded, "I did tell you. But I guess you were asleep."

Bakura raised his eyebrow at Yugi's use of Yami's name but he glared at his charge, "You are supposed to wake me up before you leave your room."

Yami sheepishly looked away, "Sorry. I did tell you though."

"Now that I know where you are and that you are safe, I don't have to freak out all over again." Bakura bowed, "I will excuse myself, Prince Yugi."

Yugi nodded, "You're free to come to me anytime, Bakura." He spotted Marik coming from Atem's room with a stern look upon his face. "Prince Atem is gone too?"

Marik looked up slightly shocked, "Yes, he is."

Yugi chuckled, "If I know my brother, I'm going to say I know where he is." Yugi slipped from his room and knocked on the door half way down the hall from his. He waited for the door to open before he looked at his brother.

Heba nodded briefly without him having to say anything and stepped back, "Atem, your bodyguard is looking for you."

Atem walked over and looked out into the hall; he waved his hand, "Marik, I'm right here."

Yugi looked at Heba and both men smirked with a nod. Yugi chuckled, "We twins really think alike don't we all?"

* * *

**Summary so far:** Two more prisoners have been caught. One has disappeared and no one knows where he is. Yami and Yugi have begun to get to know each other. Heba and Atem have also begun the long process of learning about each other.

* * *

**Kaede:** Don't mind Kazue...

**Remember:** Every life is a story make yours a best seller.

Next chapter: Pharaoh returns home


	3. Momentum Part One

**Kazue:** Yello! I'm dedicating this chapter to two people: treasure family because they reminded me that I hadn't posted this chapter yet and AmiaraDemonBloodGoddess because she is my grammatical beta and does wonders for my outlandish punctuation...

**Kaede:** Warnings - Kazu-ne can't write more than four people in a good conversation. Don't get too frustrated about it. Hikari's are the dominants. The Yami's are all submissives. I will not take kindly to having my hikari getting screamed at or flamed. One incident was enough to make me mad the other day.

* * *

**Beginning Summary:** See first page. Yugi rules the Millennium monarchy with a gentle and serene hand but someone isn't happy with the joining of Millennium and Egypt. They're dead set on ruining the marriage by any means, kidnapping, party crashing, murder, anything. Who's after our lovely royalty? You'll find out.

* * *

_**Momentum Part One**_

Yami and Atem sat at the dining room table beside the head of the table where they had been guided too once again. Yami wore a pure white tunic with a black sash. His gold was as per usual adorning his arms and ears as well as his legs. Atem had changed into a white tunic with a red sash. His adorning gold was the same as the day before. Yami looked at Atem before turning to look at Jou, "How long does Yugi usually take?"

Jou sat beside Yami on the opposite side than the head. He personally wore a dark purple priests' robe over a crisp blue shirt and black pants. His earring was slightly different, there was a sapphire gem placed at the bottom. Jou's headdress was in his hand, showing off his bright blond locks. He smiled at Yami, placing the headdress on his head, "Listen carefully, Prince Yami, Yugi is coming down the hall now." He looked at Seto with a raised eyebrow; the younger had crossed his arms.

Seto was once again placed across from Jou wearing a blue tunic with a darker blue sash. His blue eyes looked up to look at Jou and his arms unfolded, returning to his lap.

Ryou stepped inside with the two princes behind him. He was dressed in a white robe with a crisp white tie pulling it together. Sitting in his seat beside Jou, he looked at his brother, "Malik, please commence a security check. Some people are a little antsy about how close they got to Yugi."

Malik looked at Yugi for the nod of approval which he was given and he bowed, "It shall be done." He was fully dressed in grey with his black armor.

Heba looked at his brother. They were both dressed casually in comforting clothes as well as their long robes left open.

Yugi returned the glance and both turned, smiling warmly, "Good morning. Today we have an open schedule which may be used to tour the palace."

Yugi looked at Marik and Bakura, "Bakura, I will be personally showing Yami around so you are free to do as you please."

Nodding in agreement, Heba looked at Marik, "I will be escorting Atem so you are free to tour on your own, Marik."

Ryou looked up at Yugi, "It's a bit hard to tour the entire palace on their own. I'll show them around."

Malik looked at his brother, "I'll take Marik so you don't have to do double explanations."

Yugi and Heba nodded, "Your schedules are free as well so it would do wonders if you would."

Marik and Bakura both wore a similar outfit to the day before in all black. They looked at each other and then at their respective tour guides.

Jou then registered that it meant only him and Seto were left. He scowled, "Wait! Does that mean I'm stuck with the stick? On my free day too?"

Seto glared at him across the table, "I'm the one that's supposed to say that, mutt."

Jou glared fiercely in return, "What did you just say?"

Seto crossed his arms and looked away, "You heard me."

They continued until Yugi looked at Heba. The twins thundered across the table, "Jounouchi, calm yourself."

Seto gave a very small, barely noticeable smirk.

Yami and Atem looked at Seto. Yami shot him a loose glare, "Don't even think about saying something else."

* * *

Ryou's soft footfalls fell to a stop at a door, "The last place on the tour that would be of any importance is my room." He spoke quietly, "If anything should happen, you may find me here." Opening his bedroom door, Ryou looked at Bakura, "Come in."

Bakura shifted uncomfortably but stepped inside anyway, feeling like the short silence was lasting forever.

Ryou smiled and spoke soothingly, "Follow me." He walked over to a door in his room and opened it, "Let me show you a little secret." Ryou's voice was cautiously uplifted with slight excitement.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "A secret?" He wanted to ask why him but kept it to himself, closing Ryou's room door after him. Falling silent again, Bakura followed Ryou.

Walking up a flight of stairs, Ryou looked at Bakura over his shoulder, "You can't speak a word about this place." He smiled and stepped into another room on the roof of the palace, "This is my little piece of heaven."

Bakura's gaze swept around the room finding it to be furnished as an office yet wide open. He opened his mouth to say something but it snapped shut without a word being uttered.

Ryou turned to him and smiled, "Sit down. Let's have a talk." He settled down on the couch to entice the other forward.

It worked. Bakura took one step forward before another and finally sat down on the other end of the couch, "What do you want to talk about?"

Looking out the window, Ryou smiled and brought his eyes inside to settle upon Bakura's, "Let's start with where we are and where we want to go." He leaned back against the back of the couch and turned slightly so his back was in the corner between the back and armrest and he was facing Bakura.

Slightly confused, Bakura opened his mouth, willing himself to speak, "Where we are?" He felt proud that he hadn't blushed as of yet being in this man's "piece of heaven" and having been in his room.

Ryou slowly nodded, his voice remaining soothing, "How our lives will turn out." His gaze fixed itself on Bakura, a smile reappearing upon his lips, "What do you see yourself doing later on."

Bakura stayed quiet for a moment, trying to come up with an answer. His muddled brain spun in circles, trying to keep his cheeks from lighting up like roses at the same time as keep his thought process on the conversation. Realizing that Ryou was still waiting for an answer, his cheeks colored lightly, "Doing my job."

Nodding, Ryou spoke carefully, "That's understandable but are you aware that once Prince Yami is married to Yugi they will no longer require a bodyguard?"

Bakura was slightly surprised that Ryou knew about that, "I would naturally become a servant within the palace walls."

Ryou turned towards him and noticed the lightly colored blush. He smiled, "Why not become a personal servant? You would keep your actions limited to only the needs of your master and never needing to answer to another. Here there are higher limits that one may do to a personal servant than in Egypt."

"Who would be my master?" Immediately, Bakura felt stupid for asking the question.

Ryou gave a small chuckle, "Me."

Bakura shot his eyes up to Ryou's, "Why would you take me as your personal servant?"

Smiling, Ryou moved from his end of the couch over to Bakura's, "Because I dislike fighting, you could do that for me and I wouldn't have to see you get ordered around by the stupidest of people or get whipped for unacceptable reasons."

"Why me?"

Ryou took a hold Bakura's hands, that were fumbling around in his lap, "Because there are some things that you will never know if you don't speak your mind." He rubbed Bakura's hand with his thumb, "Let me explain what a person cannot do to a personal servant."

Bakura blushed at the close contact and looked down, his hair covering his cheeks.

"For one, no person is allowed to order you around. No one can have you punished but me, which will most likely not happen. My views on punishment are different than most others." Ryou massaged Bakura's rough hands, enjoying the reaction that he received, "One cannot question you unless I allow them. None may touch you not even innocent handshakes are permitted, except when you initiate it."

Bakura's cheeks were stained pink by now, "Why are the personal servants so protected here?"

Ryou chuckled, "Because they are considered one with their master's rank. You would become Head Councilmen Ryou's Assistant and people would be required to address you as such unless you give them permission. People call them personal servants but their official rank is that of Assistant."

Bakura nodded slowly, willing his undying blush away which wasn't complying, "That's interesting."

Ryou pricked his ears at a rustling downstairs. He frowned, "What's going on? People are running." Stepping back over to the door heading downstairs Ryou motioned for Bakura to follow him down.

Bakura listened as he walked down the stairs and when the door shut behind him to the stairs, he finally heard the noise, "You can hear that far?"

Ryou gave him a small smile even though his eyebrows were furrowed, "It's something you pick up when you live here. Your ears will sensitize soon too." He opened the door and grabbed one of the guards' arm. Pulling the guard into his room, Ryou's face grew deathly serious, "What's the problem?"

The guard bowed at his waist, "Head councilmen Ryou, the palace is currently under attack."

* * *

Malik looked around the hallways, "Nothing else in particular you need to see." He turned and nodded briefly, "Let me show you the guards' station." Stepping through the halls silently, Malik came to large double doors, "This is where you can find me. I spend most of my time here working. I leave only when in meetings with Yugi and Heba or doing my rounds which is twice a day, once before the sun rises and the other after the sun sets."

Marik nodded, "That can't be all the general does."

Malik chuckled and walked through the station to the doors on the other side, "Let me explain to you the rules of the training ground." He motioned to the huge square outside grounds.

Marik looked around the grounds, with energetic eyes, "This is going to be my new hang out on free days." He grinned.

One side was the wall the door they passed through was on. The one to the right was a large wall with doors open doors, "That side is all weaponry. Choose the weapon that you can use the best and fight using it." The one across from both men was a huge gate, "That is the emergency exit to the palace. The other side is all traps and nasty wildlife you will learn the longer you stay here."

Marik listened silently, his energy building with each word Malik spoke.

Malik continued, "The final side is the Fighters' wing. The guards and Fighters co-use this ground. They find good opponents against each other."

Marik spotted two people on the grounds, fighting against each other, "Who are they?"

Malik took one glance at them, "Honda, a trustworthy and brilliant guard and Otogi, one of the Fighters that is trustworthy and treated as one of the guards."

Marik looked at Malik, "What's the Fighters' job? If you have guards, what's the point of Fighters?"

"They are," Malik chuckled lightly, "servants that are skilled in the art of fighting for appearances only. They can fight against each other for hours without getting a scar. They are so skilled that they can put the guards to shame should they really be put to the task. At this moment there are only ten Fighters on hand."

Marik nodded and looked at the two fighting, "They're well matched. If the Fighters are skilled that well then why can a guard like Honda put up such a good fight against him?"

Malik smiled and turned around, "Honda is one of our best guards. He's fought against me and just barely lost. That was two months ago and he's fought against Otogi since. He's getting better and better. But I've defeated Otogi myself so he's not going to surpass me yet." He stepped back inside, "I have a place to show you."

Marik raised an eyebrow, "I thought this was the last place."

Malik looked at him over his shoulder, "This next place is my personal relief center. It's a secret and only I know where it is. Soon you will too." He turned a sharp corner and led the way outside, to a part of the wall that was slightly different than the rest, "This is the entrance to my man cave."

Marik pushed the wall and stepped inside, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. For being tunnels, they had lights imbedded in the ceiling, "Who put the lights in?"

Malik followed him in and pushed the wall back into place, "I did. I was tired of walking down here and forgetting a lantern so I started putting lights up." He passed Marik and started down the tunnel.

When they came to an opening, with three tunnels branching off of it, he turned to the one in the direct right, "I'll show you my hideout for now. Some other time I'll show you where all the others lead."

Marik nodded as he followed Malik, "Do any of the tunnels not have lights?"

Malik gave a sharp nod, "Yes, the ones that lead to the edge of the city haven't got any lighting set up." He turned three more times, then walked into a large cave, "This is my cave. You may visit as often as you like but I sleep here on a regular basis."

Marik nodded again and glanced around the room, "It's a quiet and neat place. I may sleep in here too…"

Malik chuckled, "Feel free to ask for a second bed and bring it down here." He sat at the desk and motioned to the chairs, "Have a seat."

Sitting down, Marik looked at Malik and gave a light laughter, "What's your favorite weapon?"

Lifting his twin sheaths, Malik set the swords on the table, "These are my life line. If I go anywhere without them I feel naked." He tapped the swords' cross-guards, "I fight the best with both of them in my hand and I treat them like deadly lovers."

Marik lifted his own sword, "I love this thing. I found it when I was ten in horrible condition but cleaned and sharpened it until it was functional again. I learned how to use it and I haven't gotten rid of it yet."

Malik moved his swords to the side and pulled Marik's over towards him, "It's a nice one. I haven't seen one of this quality in years." He unsheathed it and held it up to the light, "You take very good care of it I see."

"Of course I do. A man's best friend is the weapon he uses." Marik grinned, "I haven't fought a good fight against anyone but Bakura in a long time. He's starting to learn my style so it's getting easier and easier as I learn his."

Malik nodded, "My training partners haven't been doing the trick either." He paused, "Next time I have training, I'll go looking for you."

Marik grinned happily, "Cool. I can't wait."

Malik nodded, "What are you going to do when Prince Atem is married to Heba?"

"I don't know. Maybe become a servant or something." Marik edged forward and looked at Malik's swords, "May I?"

Malik nodded his okay, "You could always become a guard. Or fighter depending on how you fight."

Marik took Malik's first sword and pulled it forth, looking it up and down, "I'll stick around the training grounds and make a decision later."

Malik closed his eyes and listened carefully, "Everyone's looking for me." He stood and sheathed, Marik's sword, tossing it to the other.

Marik caught it and tossed his sword back, "How can you tell?"

Malik swept up both his swords and placed them on his hip, "The room above this cave is my office. I can hear the footsteps urgently searching." He walked towards the tunnel that lead to the cave and moved through them swiftly.

Marik raced after him quickly, "What's wrong?"

Malik shrugged, "Not sure. But it must be bad for so many of them to come looking." He exited the tunnels and closed the entrance behind Marik.

As soon as they entered the palace again, Honda ran up to them, "General, the palace is under attack. How do we back fire?"

* * *

Seto scowled as Jou opened the large palace doors, "Where are you taking me now?" He refrained from including the word mutt after Yami had chewed his ear out for the unnecessary comment made earlier.

Jou waited for him to walk out of the palace before closing the door and starting off towards the side of the palace which was open and had a small gateway that opened up to the seaside. He looked at Seto, "You're getting a sneak peek at me secret getaway." He waited for Seto to catch up before taking his hand and speeding off, "Come on."

Seto's scowl grew larger, "Let me go." He couldn't help himself, "Slow down, mutt."

Jou ignored him which was fairly difficult with the new nickname he had somehow received, "Just move your feet and it won't feel like we're going so fast." He opened the gate when they reached it and pulled Seto's reluctant form out of the palace grounds, "I won't let anything happen to you out here. Just relax and follow me."

Seto grumbled, "I can take care of myself just fine thank you." But despite his grumbles, he moved faster to keep up with the elder.

Jou bypassed the line of trees and stepped over to a large house that was completely dark on the outside with cobwebs in the corners of the doors and windows. He circled around back and opened the creaky door.

Seto tried wrenching his hand out of his grip, "There is no way I'm going in there. No way. That place could be infested with disease."

Jou yanked him inside, "It is not." He closed the door behind them and pulled Seto down the hall to one of the rooms.

Seto looked around, "Hey, it looks really clean in here. Who owns the house?"

Jou chuckled, "No one. I come here at least once a week to clean and to visit the sea." He stepped into the room and pulled Seto in with him, "Strip." He turned and rummaged around for a pair of shorts for Seto.

Seto nearly jumped, "STRIP? Are you nuts!"

Jou looked at him over his shoulder, "Well do you want to swim looking like that?" He turned back to looking for shorts.

Seto's cheeks lit up lightly but he slowly started to comply, removing his outer layer of clothing and folding them before placing them on the table.

Jou turned around with a pair of brown shorts and tossed them over at Seto, "Try these. They should fit you just fine." He had his own blue shorts in his hands and set them down to start removing his own clothing, completely oblivious to the blush he caused on Seto's face.

Catching the shorts, Seto hesitated.

Jou stripped fully before pulling on his shorts. He looked at Seto's face, "Are you okay? You're looking kind of feverish."

That made Seto blush even more, his ears going pink, "I'm fine." Turning, he stripped and pulled on the shorts.

Jou took his hand and pulled him out the door and down the hall, out the back door and onto the beach. He walked so the water came up to his knees and sat down, "Why did you enter the priesthood?"

Seto sat down beside him, for once keeping his cool around the man and talking without a snobby tone, "Because of the family line. My father, although Aknankanon's brother, was a priest and he raised me after my mother's death so I joined the priesthood to keep myself busy and to carry on what he started."

Jou nodded, "I was entered into the priesthood as a child, as soon as I turned five, they were already planning what I would become so they gave me choices, to reap my title as Royalty in Millennium or to become something more useful. I was not an agreeable child and at first I chose the first but when I turned six and I learned of my engagement to the two year old you, I decided then that I would have to become useful here or the marriage wouldn't work out."

"Why'd that make you change your mind?"

Jou looked at him for a second, "I may have been a disagreeable child but I knew what disgrace to the royal line was. I knew when I met you, that disgrace by not having a title when marrying you would just not work."

"I didn't even learn of my engagement until I was eight." Seto trailed his fingers in the water.

Jou took his hand smiled, "Let's swim." He tugged gently on his arm and stood up. Seto stood and followed Jou into the water, swimming out into the deeper part. Jou swam around him in a circle before chuckling, "Let's have a race." He moved further out and then pointed at the shore, "Whoever makes it back wins."

Jou won by a hair's breath. Laughing hopelessly, he helped Seto up before turning to the horizon behind the house. His magic started to act up, "We have to return. Something's going to happen and we don't have the time to waste here."

They just barely dressed and returned onto palace grounds before the guards came swarming around to lock the side gate with five different locks.

* * *

**Summary so far:** Two more prisoners have been caught. One has disappeared and no one knows where he is. Yami and Yugi have begun to get to know each other. Heba and Atem have also begun the long process of learning about each other. Bakura's registering that he has a crush. Marik is as clueless as anything. Seto's being the hard to get guy he is.

* * *

**Kazue:** If fanfiction is closed down, go to deviantart to find my stories. I will post my stories there. My contact info is on my profile.

**Remember:** The world is not as chaotic as it seems.

Next chapter: Yami learns a few of Yugi's secrets. Atem learns of Heba's secret hideout.

Chapter after that: Attack takes place.


End file.
